


Bali

by Anonymous



Series: The Hansen Gospel [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc has to go do his thing with Jaegers. Chuck is 15 and has to stay in Bali alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bali

Chuck looked at his father in disgust. How could a man do such a thing to his son? He was only fifteen, and yet he was saying that he had to stay in some rotten, and foreign hotel until he got back from a month long trip. That's not something that you do to a damn child. Chuck was a child, and even he knew that if that was happening, then something is up, and that he should probably be calling some kind of child services help line right then, otherwise he would end up bunked in that shitty hotel for what would most likely extend for more than the original month set.

 

“Can't you just take me with you, dad?” He asked, desperate to not start calling the dingy place home. Bali was not the kind of place that you wanted to hang around in for too long. Although, he could handle himself, he knew that there were things that could happen to you there that would make you definitely reconsider the next trip that you had planned there. “Didn't Pentecost say that children were allowed on base, and that they could even get a teacher to where you're stationed? Wouldn't that be better?”

 

His dad growled at him, eyes filled with a kind of fury that Chuck hated to see. For someone that was named 'Hercules', his father seemed pretty weak at taking anything that might seem insulting when it poured from someone else's mouth.

 

“Charles Hansen, you don't have a valid pass for a Pan-Pacific Defence Corps base. I can't just take you in these places willy nilly, you have to _apply_ for these things.” Herc shouted.

 

People around them started staring. They were in a place that should have been considered private, but you can't exactly consider something private if you're yelling the conversation at the top of your lungs so that everyone can hear. Chuck didn't like it when he could tell that his father had been drinking. Just because he was a jaeger pilot, he thought that he was invincible. Chuck would gladly smack his dad a few if his dad wouldn't threaten to drop him off at some foster home like he was a bloody dropkick child.

 

Fifteen year olds shouldn't have to worry about parents dropping them at bloody foster homes, and running off in the army like a good sport. They should be going to footy matches in which their father is the coach, and their mother brings oranges for half time, instead of having to go to her bodiless grave, to dump flowers, even though it as all meaningless.

 

Chuck was sick and tired of everything that Herc did, but he let him leave anyway. It wouldn't be his fault if he ate the hotel out of house and home using all of his father's credit cards. If his dad expected him to stay in a shitty hotel for a month, then he could at least get the good stuff, and spend his father's military wage.


End file.
